Runaway With Me
by GleekWizard
Summary: La boda de Kurt y Blaine ya está aquí pero una sorpresa enorme le espera a Kurt. One-shot


Kurt observaba desde su habitación de hotel como aparecían las primeras luces de la pequeña ciudad de la provincia de Ontario mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Suspiró. El día por fin había llegado. En dos días, a esta hora, estaría casado con Blaine Anderson y una sonrisa cruzó por su cara fugazmente, mientras corría las cortinas y se tumbaba en la solitaria cama de su habitación.

Había planeado esta idea con meses de antelación, casarse en las cataratas del Niágara, era una idea que simplemente le parecía perfecta y romántica, y aunque había costado bastante, incluyendo el alojamiento de todos los invitados que ya se encontraban en otro hotel de esa ciudad, pudieron permitírselo, pues desde que Burt era congresista el dinero dejó de ser un problema.

Kurt observó el otro lado de la cama, donde debería estar Blaine. Quería que estuviera ahí con él, pero por otro lado, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo meses antes de que sería mucho más romántico no verse hasta la propia ceremonia, y en eso quedaron; mientras Kurt se encontraba en su solitaria habitación de hotel, a propósito en la otra punta de ese mismo hotel, Blaine se encontraba exactamente de la misma manera.

Y así, entre pensamientos respecto a la boda, a la luna de miel, los nervios y Blaine, cayó dormido sobre la cama.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó de forma estridente al lado de la cama haciendo que Kurt, sobresaltado, se despertara mirando a los lados confuso. Cuando fue consciente de que era el teléfono lo que sonaba, se arrastró por la cama hasta él, frotándose la cara y mirando el pequeño reloj junto al teléfono percatándose de que tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó el chico algo malhumorado por haberse despertado por culpa del teléfono. Una voz ronca y grave respondió al otro lado y Kurt la reconoció como la del recepcionista del hotel.

"¿Señor Hummel? Siento si le he despertado pero aquí está un chico que me ha pedido que le llame para que se asome a la ventana de su habitación." Kurt miró el teléfono durante un momento confuso hasta que oyó al recepcionista carraspear algo incomodo por la espera de respuesta.

"Si es mi prometido, quedamos en que no íbamos a vernos hasta la ceremonia bajo ningún concepto." Kurt contestó muy a su pesar, sonriendo para sí mismo con la curiosidad de saber que planeaba Blaine. Oyó un ruido molesto y supuso que el recepcionista había puesto la mano en el teléfono mientras comunicaba su respuesta, pues al minuto volvió a la línea.

"¿Señor Hummel? El chico me dice que no debe preocuparse de eso, no va a romper esa promesa" Kurt sonrió aún más, Blaine había pensado en todo.

"De acuerdo, voy a la ventana, gracias." Kurt colgó el teléfono sin poder ocultar la emoción y corrió al pequeño balcón de su ventana.

Por suerte para él, solo se encontraba en el segundo piso y podía oír la calle perfectamente. Al salir encontró bajo su ventana un enorme piano frente al cual estaba sentado un chico que supuso sería el pianista y junto a él se encontraba un chico de pie, al cual Kurt no reconoció al principio, pero que, desde luego, no era Blaine.

Entonces el chico alzó la mirada y Kurt se encontró mirando a esos conocidos ojos verdes, el chico del que hablaba el recepcionista era Sebastian Smythe.

No es que Sebastian fuera un gran amigo, pero una vez que Blaine y él arreglaron las cosas con Sebastian, su futuro marido y el chico se hicieron grandes amigos y por supuesto, Sebastian estaba invitado a la boda, pero eso seguía sin explicar que hacía él ahí, frente a su ventana.

Antes de poder preguntar nada, el piano comenzó a sonar y Kurt fijó su mirada en Sebastian, el cual tenía una cara preocupada y nerviosa a la vez, Kurt nunca había visto al chico de aquella manera, no parecía él. Entonces fue cuando volvió a mirar hacia Kurt y empezó a cantar.

_Let me catch my breath._

_This is really hard._

_If I start to look like I'm sweating well_

_That's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words._

_But that's nothing new._

_Still I have to try_

_To explain what I want to do_

_With you. With you._

_Run away with me._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Texas in the summer is cool._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

_Looking back._

_Sam you're ready let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key_

_Run away with me._

_Sam I know it's fast._

_I'm in love with you._

_Sam it's crazy but_

_Sam I'm crazier for you._

_I have these plans, Sam I have these plans_

_Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Alabama heat sign me up._

_We'll be on the road like some country song_

_Won't be long._

_Sam we're ready let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here._

_I'm not trying to tie you down._

_I'm just saying there might be a life here._

_A new one as soon as we run._

_Just as soon as we run._

_Run away..._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Mississippi mud, watch me slide._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

_Looking back_

_Sam you're ready, Sam._

_Let me be your ride._

_Run away with me._

_California dreams here we come._

_Romeo is coming for Juliet._

_Ready set._

_Sam we're ready let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Say the word and I'm already there._

_Run away with me._

El piano dejó de sonar, pero Kurt seguía escuchando la canción en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sebastian le miraba con los ojos brillantes, como llorosos, esperando alguna clara reacción de Kurt, pero no la conseguía y se estaba asustando cada vez más.

"Sebastian…" El chico le interrumpió.

"Kurt, espera. Tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedo subir? No es por nada, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tu maravillosa cabeza decidió elegir el lugar más húmedo posible para casarse y empiezo a estar incomodo aquí" Sebastian rió nervioso, intentando calmarse y relajar el ambiente, pero dejó de reír al instante al ver que el otro chico ni siquiera sonreía. "Lo siento, era una broma, no que…"

"Sube Sebastian" Al alto se le escapó una sonrisa fugaz y apenas cinco minutos después estaba sentado frente a Kurt en la cama de su habitación, mirando sus manos, jugueteando con ellas nervioso, sin atreverse a mirarle. Kurt empezaba a perder la paciencia. "Sebastian, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya" Dijo con más curiosidad y nervios de los que pretendía. Sebastian alzó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Kurt y carraspeó.

"Kurt… no sé cómo decirte esto, ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo ha pasado pero no…no puedo ver cómo te casas con otra persona" Sus ojos volvían a estar llorosos. "Kurt. Joder Kurt, estoy enamorado de ti y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo." Kurt se quedó tenso, sin saber que decir, aunque tras la canción ya suponía que Sebastian venía a eso, no estaba preparado para escucharlo, permaneció callado. "Creo…creo que siempre me has gustado Kurt, pero no nos caíamos bien, odiaba esa situación, ¡Dios Kurt! Casi te dejó ciego para no tener que verte en un tiempo y olvidarme de ti, pero ahí estaba Blaine" Su voz al pronunciar el nombre del chico se volvió amarga "Siempre estaba Blaine ahí. Me cae bien, pero si tengo amistad con él es solo porque quiero estar cerca de ti, aunque tú ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de que ahí estaba. He intentado años olvidarme de ti, pero una y otra vez, volvías a mi vida. Cuando Blaine me pidió ayuda para pedirte la mano solo pude decir que sí porque aunque fue lo más doloroso que he hecho jamás, implicaba verte cerca de mí de nuevo, implicaba verte sonreír y ser feliz y ¿sabes qué? Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias solo por volver a verte como aquel día." Las lagrimas habían empezado ya a correr por las mejillas de Sebastian y Kurt notaba un enorme nudo en su estomago, sintiendo la necesidad de secar sus lágrimas pero aún seguía sin saber que hacer o decir. "Y entonces llegó la invitación de la boda. Y mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse, y sé que no es justo lo que estoy haciendo, sé que no debería haber venido ni hoy aquí ni a tu boda, pero necesitaba decir todo lo que siento, al menos una vez antes de desaparecer, porque no podré seguir estando cerca de ti sabiendo que perteneces a otro, ni siquiera sé como he aguantado tanto, pero Kurt" Sebastian se secó las lágrimas de su cara con la maga de su chaqueta y cogió la mano de Kurt con fuerza. "Quiero ser la persona que te haga feliz cada día del resto de tu vida, quiero verte cada día al abrir los ojos. Kurt, te amo y es la primera vez que he sentido algo así por alguien y no sé qué hacer y simplemente necesitaba decírtelo."

Sebastian finalizó y cogió una gran bocanada de aire, notando su cara empapada por las lágrimas. Miró a Kurt, pero este no reaccionaba, así que el de ojos verdes se levantó yendo hacia la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Kurt coger la suya. Al girarse se encontró a Kurt frente a él, y este le rodeo con sus brazos besándole despacio, saboreando sus labios mezclados con sus lágrimas las cuales empezó a secar pasando sus pulgares mientras separaba sus labios y le miraba aún sin decir nada, simplemente sonreía, y ni él sabía por qué, simplemente sentía una felicidad que no era explicable.

"Kurt…" Sebastian susurró confuso pero el chico le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara más y obediente se calló observando quieto a Kurt, sintiendo todavía el beso que le acababa de dar.

"¿Lo decías en serio? La canción. ¿Huir juntos?" Sebastian sonrió emocionado y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si es lo que quieres, desde luego."

"Sí quiero"


End file.
